


Fury (Heart Ache Remix)

by BatchSan



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Angst, Community: remix_goes_wild, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Eiri wanted to vomit at the sound of Hiro's words.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury (Heart Ache Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hell to pay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229) by [SwordofRebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca). 



> Remixed for remix_goes_wild, using prompt nine - Remix a story of at least 500 words or longer into to a [true 100-word] drabble.
> 
> My first time writing for Gravitation! =O

Eiri wanted to vomit at the sound of Hiro's words. Felt the fire in his tone as Hiro told him it was his fault. It may have well been, but was that the complete truth? Eiri didn't know and there was too much going on in his head to care at that moment. Someone had the brass balls to hurt Shuichi - stupid, but adorable, Shuichi. It made Eiri's heart ache in disbelief and anger like he never knew.

Clenching his fist, he decided there was only one thing to do - Right the wrong.

There definitely will be hell to pay.


End file.
